Water-analysis immersion probes are used for process analysis in wastewater purification, quality control of drinking water etc. in order to perform a quasi-continuous determination of one or a plurality of specific analytes in water. For this purpose, the immersion probe comprises, on its end side, one or a plurality of electrodes which are prone to fouling and obstruction. Such fouling and obstruction can be precluded by scavenging the end side of the immersion probe with air. State-of-the-art immersion probes adapted to be scavenged by air have a relatively complex design, so that the disassembly and assembly of the immersion probe for maintenance and repair purposes is bothersome.